Harry Potter And The Potential Of The Hallows
by AresLaw
Summary: Challenge Idea. While having impressive abilities, none of the Hallows are truly legend inspiring. This is my means to TRULY inspire the awe the Hallows, blessed by Death Itself, deserved. How a story all magical families knew since childhood. As well as how the Potters became owners of the Stone, and not the Cloak.


Harry Potter And The Potential Of The Hallows

 **CHALLENGE IDEA!**

 ** _Came to me in a dream last night. I have since put my idle thoughts together and am making a lot of the idea below up as I type. We'll see how it goes._**

PREMISE – The Potter artifact is now the Stone, not the Cloak. Though initially the heirloom from the youngest Peverel bother, Ignotus, the Cloak was stolen ages passed. No clue explained its disappearance and in their search the Potters eventually found their cousins, the Gaunt line descned from Cadmus. Who had already begun their Blood purist ways and seeding their family with weakness of blood and mind. Recognizing the Resurrection Stone for what it was they replaced it with an enchanted fake with enchanted abilities, designed to trick the user with phantoms of the mind as opposed to those of the dead, so they wouldn't notice the duplicity, and left the Gaunt's to their detestable practices. Since then, the Potters used the Stone sparingly but responsibly. The never forgot Ignotus's lessons of welcoming and embracing death as well as the moral learned from Cadmus's line of being obsessed with the dead. The primary use is to say their goodbyes to family after sudden accidents or to bring back deceased parents to see and welcome their grandchildren before letting them rest evermore.

An added idea - In darker times, some even used the Stone to gather intelligence on their enemies, spying and searching as a "wandering spirit" as far as the public is aware. Maybe it has even become a legend of itself. _"Called THE SHADE, a Wandering Spirit that appears in times of grave threat. Cloaked in grey, only it's eyes remain free, though like all ghosts no definite color is truly apparent. It never speaks, but it has been known to follow people sometimes. Known to occasionally appear and guide those lost or trapped in dark spaces, The Shade always manages a nod or bow upon their rescuee is safe before disappearing. When whatever looming Darkness abates, the spirit goes with it. Legend says He or She was cursed by some Dark means and is ever sensitive to it, but its helpful nature shows it, in itself, means no harm. An ominous being, it's presence always Heralds something amiss and warns to be vigilant."_

They would have to be cloaked because the Stone wielder would be recognized eventually and "generations" of ghostly Potters would be noticed, especially as they seem to have a noted hair trait.

Now my initial idea that sparked this whole thing was the Stone replacing the Cloak. Then new ideas popped up about adding to their initial abilities. While having impressive abilities, none of the Hallows are truly legend inspiring. Wizards HAVE ways to be invisible, even other cloaks enchanted with the ability. The wand, how do you REALLY know your spells are stronger? It could be psychosomatic. Meaning because you THINK you're stronger, you're not holding back as much and you think the sudden ease you are doing things now is thanks to this wand. And..the stone…admittedly I don't recall any séance's going on in the books but there ARE the paintings about, which have replicated the thoughts and likeness of their owners. So I added extra abilities to all 3 Deathly Hallows.

 **Cloak** – "cursed" with being more noticeable when not using cloak, granting a shiny, glowing, or twinkling effect in eyes and a faux Allure. Draws attention in a subtler way. Explaining the reverence and deference Dumble's accrues among the masses and children. People believe it's "Dumbledore's power that even controlled as it is, none can mistake it, as subconsciously, everyone always notices him entering the room." Maybe adding that if Dumbledore focuses through the elder wand, he can cast a disillusionment charm that fully counters this affect, but doesn't bother as the effort is tiring for everyday use. **gives an aura of mystery**

 **Stone** – "cursed" with clumsiness to encourage the likeliness of using the stone's power. Allows the owner to summon SPIRITS, not just of the dead, but because the dead have no magic to resist the call, only the dead appear. A "curse" on the stone, or rather a weak but permanent compulsion, made the family clumsy when tired, in order to influence its current owner into accidently using the stone let to the eventual discovery that when used before sleep, could allow the owner to project their soul into the physical plane where they can somewhat interact with the waking world. The Potters have known it's usefulness for decades and never shared its power outside the family. James used it to spy ahead and learn teacher schedules instead of using the Cloak to sneak around (Which the Marauders Map at Hogwarts later let him know of any immediate changes.  
 _  
Add any limits or restraints_. Limited to 1 mile or for only a few hours, whatever you'd like. It allows the user to rest their body. HOWEVER it is not TRUE SLEEP and thus should not be used every night without issues that can't readily be fixed with potions (at least not without a very specific potion that doesn't exist yet or requiring ingredients that a child such as Harry shouldn't even know about let alone touch? It's technically soul magic after all). BUT add they can still be seen, while being unable to touch/influence physically. can peek through doors, and really, who looks UP at a ceiling when their talking to someone? So, an ear hidden in the ceiling shadows, or eyes beneath a table are unlikely to be noticed. Also gives an aura of "oddness/strangeness _(or put in an unkindly way "Freakish *wink wink*)"_

 **Wand** – "cursed" with greater, but INCREDIBLY subtle possessiveness to always have on their person/desire to use the wand, which is why the owner inevitably replaces their first/current wand they've cared for all this time with a new wand. But only in those that suspect its true identity as the Death Stick. Preferably NOT a Golum level of passiveness. Perhaps it also gives greater stamina to use it's power but not necessarily Capt America level prowess of running for hours without running hard or extreme strength. **Gives an aura of "strength" which can be channeled to challenge or intimidate people in a variety of ways and intensity**

 _Also different combination of artifacts grants more abilities, or rather influence each other in specific ways._

 **Wand and stone** – astral form can now touch and use spells. adds an extra oomph to the death stick's aura manipulation. Now possessing an Ominous aura – fully capable of making other nervous and uneasy, naturally leading to people make mistakes or revealing too much as they can't quite direct their thoughts when being stared at by someone "who feels like they are staring at your soul and is about to pluck it out." Aura effect is actually the worst combination – now their aura is "strange" and "strong," and because of human nature leads to wanting know "WHY?" and "HOW'RE YOU DOING THAT?" and "I MUST UNCOVER THEIR SECRETS TO THEIR POWER!

 **Cloak and stone** \- astral form can now be rendered COMPELETY undetectable. As a spirit they have no pulse, breath, smell, or steps to detect. The cloak automatically cloaks itself around the sleeper (Like Doctor Strange and his Cape of Flight but only in this specific circumstance). Added effect is that they can still see their own body through the cloak covering their unconscious body." Aura effect is actually the best combination – now their aura is "Mysterious" and "strange," and because of human nature leads to people being dismissive of most little quirks about themselves, they tend to be dismissive of things going on upon that person. Like Luna, really. Making similar situations to "Oh, It's just Harry being Harry again" and "Hope I can do that someday, Potter always gets weird results like that. Where are your notes to the test coming up?" and "I'm sure it's not that serious Harry, let us handle it. Don't be so dramatic"

 **Wand and cloak** – adds an extra oomph to the death stick's aura manipulation, and if tested, the wand can actually cast THROUGH the Cloak without harming or being waylaid by the cloak in the way.

All 3 together allows the user to shift their physical body into that of their astral projection form. No defenseless body being invisible where it can still be found, stepped on, drowned, or cursed. Their own body as that of Death. Untouchable and ethereal with an aura of "otherworldliness, strength with neither end or fully tangible but ever present."

And their words, no matter how innocuous, have the effect of quieting the world, lending importance to whatever is said. "For when death speaks, all that which has life, listens."

 **Hit me up if you take this on. I'll post another chapter stating whoever has made the first chapter so whoever Follows this challenge can check out that chapter. I'll more than willing to bounce ideas off of each other and come up with lore or power usages.**

 **But not plot. I'm not a writer, and I don't wish to impinge on your creativeness. I'll be the spark….but the light everyone looks to will be you.**


End file.
